I Choose You
by Charmeleon2012
Summary: Tori pays Jade a visit and discovers her girlfriend's interesting new hobby. Short Jori one-shot written a few years years ago.


**Author's Note: Hello again! :) This is a little one-shot I wrote a year or two ago, and I'm posting it on a raw edit, meaning I skimmed through it and made a few changes here and there, but otherwise left it alone. In other words, it's not perfect, but I wanted to give you guys something for the time being. I am working on a shorter Girlpower fic that will hopefully make up for my previous story going on hold. This one here is a Jori fic, as in Jade and Tori from Victorious, so if you don't like that just don't read it. It may sound like an old and familiar storyline, and that's because I wrote it based on another fic I read. If you happen to know the author, I'll gladly give them credit for the idea ^^ But anyway, I talk too much, so, without further ado, here it is!**

Tori walked up the three stone steps to the ridiculously large white house looming in front of her. This place was definitely fit for a king, or, Tori thought, a beautiful gothic scissor-obsessed queen. Because this house belonged to none other than Jade West, Tori's former enemy and now girlfriend. The girls had been dating for a few months since the whole incident with Sikowitz's play and their forced "date" at Nozu. After telling those two guys off in a stunning duet performance, they both stayed together for the rest of the night, talking and laughing and actually enjoying each other's company. When Jade pulled up to Tori's house to drop her off, the perky half- Latino just couldn't help herself; she leaned over and kissed Jade, something she'd wanted to do for quite a while now. The girl pulled away quickly and was poised to bolt before pale fingers curled around her wrist, Jade carefully pulling her back for another kiss. They'd been together since.

Tori bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, waiting impatiently for the pale girl to answer the melodic chime of the doorbell. Jade's mother and younger brother were gone for the weekend, leaving the whole house to her. Of course, Jade took this as an opportunity to invite Tori over, as she often did. When no sounds came from inside, Tori went to knock, only to find the door swinging open at the touch of her knuckles.

_That's odd, _Tori thought, biting her bottom lip. It wasn't like Jade to not answer the door, since she hated the cheery doorbell chime with a passion; it was also unusual for her to leave the door open unless she was close enough to it to make sure no unwelcome visitors entered the house. At least, that's how Jade had explained the extra large pair of scissors hanging on the wall near the front door. Nevertheless, Tori was a bit unnerved. She carefully made her way to the stairs, looking around for signs of her girlfriend as she went.

"Jade?" Tori called softly when she reached the staircase. Still cautious, the tan girl slowly made her way up the stairs. "Jade!" She called out again, a little louder. This time, she heard a thump and a click come in the direction of Jade's room. The Goth's voice soon followed the noise.

"Tori? You're early!" Jade called from her room. Tori followed her muffled voice and found her bedroom door closed. She heard the girl groan from inside before another, much louder bump and a soft curse. Curious, and slightly concerned, Tori inched closer to the door before speaking.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you! I wanted to tell you my plans for the day. Plus Trina was driving me crazy this morning," Tori shook her head at that last sentence, remembering Trina's rather absurd request she had asked of Tori that morning, one she was not going to mention, and her refusal to let up on it until Tori all but threw herself off the porch steps and into the street, making a beeline for her car and for Jade's house.

"That's nice and all, Tor, but could you just wait a few minutes for me?" Jade spoke a little more loudly than necessary, as if she was trying to drown out the sounds of her room. Tori could've sworn she heard sounds like buttons being pushed over the rustling of fabric.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing," came the hurried reply.

"Then why can't I come in?"

"Because I don't want you to yet."

"Are you getting dressed?"

"….Yeah."

"Too bad," Tori quipped, a devious smile crossing her face. Quietly, so as not to alert her girlfriend, the girl twisted the knob on the door and pushed it slowly open. The first thing she saw was Jade, fully clothed, her black hair strewn about her face, sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring intently at the game in her hands.

"TORI!" Jade cried out when she saw the half Latino, who had been too busy being disappointed by the fact that the Goth still had all her clothes on to pay attention to what she was doing. That is, until Jade had reacted so strangely to her coming in. The black Nintendo DS in her hands was quickly closed and tossed under the bed, replaced with a black-covered book which Jade hastily opened to a marked page. She smiled sheepishly at Tori, trying to maintain her innocent composure as a deep red blush threatened to consume her pale cheeks. "Hey there, Vega!"

"What were you doing?" Tori asked, puzzled by her girlfriend's behavior. She took a peek under Jade's bed, and she dangled her feet over the edge in response.

"Nothing," Jade replied once again.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"Oh, c'mon, Jade, let me see!" Tori launched herself onto the bed, hanging over the side to grope in the darkness for the discarded console. Tori squealed suddenly as Jade's fingers found her ribcage, tickling her mercilessly. The slightly taller girl pulled Tori out from under the bed, but not without the prize in her hands.

"Tori, no!" Jade fumbled for the game, but Tori bounced out of the way. "Bad Tori!" Tori pouted, faking a hurt expression.

"What, you don't trust your own girlfriend? Humph!" Tori huffed, pushing Jade's hands away from the black Nintendo.

"Tori, please don't… you'll never respect me as a person ever again," Jade tried pleading with her girlfriend, but Tori would have none of it.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Jade, it can't be that bad! What is it, Disney princesses or something? I like Disney too…" Tori slowly opened the Nintendo and peered at the screen. At first, she didn't really understand what she saw.

On the top screen, two creatures sat staring at each other. The one facing forward looked like a pink hippo of some kind, with an enormous shell-like tail with spikes and teeth. The other creature facing the hippo-thing appeared to be a green dinosaur with antennae and a large reddish-pink flower around its neck. Each creature had a green bar floating near its head, with a name at the top. "Slowbro" was written above the pink hippo's bar, where "Tori" was above the dinosaur's bar. Tori blinked as she realized what this was.

"Pokémon?" Tori queried. "You play Pokémon?" Jade hung her head and nodded slowly before snatching the game from her girlfriend's grip.

"Shut up," Jade mumbled, closing the DS again and placing it gently, almost lovingly, on the bedside table. "My brother forced me into it. It's really hard to stop after a while, so it's not my fault."

"Aww, Jade!" Tori cooed, bouncing over to Jade and throwing her arms around her neck, nuzzling her hair.

"Tori, you know I hate it when you talk like that!" Jade groaned, but relaxed into her embrace anyway.

"Hmm, that sounds familiar…"

"Oh, save it, Vega." Tori laughed, hugging the Goth girl tighter.

"So…. you named it Tori then?" Tori asked sweetly.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aww-"

"Tori!"

"But I think it's cute!" Tori cried, sticking her nose in the crook of Jade's neck.

"…Really?" Jade asked, suspicious. Tori laughed.

"Yeah, baby. Really." Tori leaned over and kissed Jade's cheek. Jade smiled and turned in Tori's arms, kissing her lips. It wasn't long before Tori had Jade pinned under her on the bed, hands clasping her wrists above her head. Both girls smiled wildly at each other. "So… why'd you name that particular Pokémon Tori? Does it look like me or something?"

"Of course not!" Jade crowed, earning a laugh from Tori that soon turned into a squeal as the pale girl wrestled to take Tori's position on top. Jade looked into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes, her shining brown hair falling in pools around her face, and smiled. "It's because if you were a Pokémon, I'd choose you first." Tori chuckled.

"That's so corny, even for you!"

"Shut up, Vega," Jade replied, leaning down to capture Tori's lips once more.


End file.
